


Alright

by GearHead



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Get you a man like Roy Mustang, M/M, Mentions of a heartless OC, Poor Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearHead/pseuds/GearHead
Summary: Roy wished he could read Edward’s mind so he could know what the boy was thinking and hopefully do something to fix the issue and make it up to Edward somehow.The last thing Roy wanted was to go to bed with his boyfriend and the love his life angry at him.





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m back and with a new story. I started writing this a long time ago and just got around to finishing it now. 
> 
> This song is inspired by the song If We’re Alright by The Wanted. Is it sad because they broke up in 2013 and I still listen to their music all the time. I miss them.

The alarm clock read 2:02 in the morning and Roy could not sleep one bit. All he could think about was the stupid fight he and his boyfriend had earlier. 

He had no idea what caused the fight to begin with. One minute they are sitting on the couch, just watching TV. Roy’s boyfriend, Edward Elric, was sitting with his head on Roy’s lap, Roy absentmindedly running his fingers through his boyfriend’s long-blond hair and he loved every minute of it.

All of sudden, it changed. The two of them started bickering and he doesn't remember what he could have possibly said or done to anger his lover. Roy ran off to the bedroom and slammed the door shut while Edward stayed on the couch, watching the TV. 

Roy had finally decided he had enough and made his way out to the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch and the TV was on but it was evident that the blond was not watching. Roy wished he could read Edward’s mind so he could know what the blond was thinking and hopefully do something to fix the issue and make it up to Edward somehow. 

The last thing Roy wanted was to go to bed with his boyfriend and the love his life angry at him. 

Roy grabbed the remote and turned off the television, before turning his head to look at the blond. Ed did not acknowledge him at all. He would not even make eye contact with Roy. He just stared at the TV. 

“Babe.” He knew that he most likely was going to end up having another fight but he did not care. All he wants is for Edward to talk to him and tell him what’s wrong. 

Roy would much rather have another fight than be a victim of a silent night. 

He attempted grab Ed’s hand but that did not work out so well because the blond immediately jerked his hand away. “Please talk to me.” Edward did not respond to him or even look at him all. “I can’t go to sleep with you being mad at me so please talk to me. Tell me what is going on inside that beautiful head of yours.”

Still, he received no answer from Edward. This was definitely going to be harder than Roy initially thought. 

“If you don’t want to talk to me, at least listen to me,” Roy pleads. “Hear me out. Please. That’s all I ask.” He paused again and when Edward did not speak up, he continued. “I’m sorry. If I did something to hurt your feelings, I truly am sorry. More than you will ever realize. You should know I did not mean to. You know how I am and how I get, Ed.”

Silence. 

“I know that doesn’t make it right but still.”

More silence. Roy could not help but feel extremely frustrated. He just had to do something to get his point across to Edward. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is I love you, Ed. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I need to have you in my life. I truthfully do not know where I would be now if I did not have you here with me. You mean everything to me. Seriously, I could have everything and it would mean nothing to me if I didn’t have you by my side.”

Still nothing from Edward. The younger boy would not even look at him. Roy shook his head. He still would not give up. 

“Let me know how you are feeling. I promise you I will listen to everything you have to say. 

We used to talk all the time. We could talk about anything and everything. That has not changed, Ed. So what’s wrong? Let me know. I’ll do anything. I’ll do whatever it takes. I can’t stand seeing you in this much pain, knowing I am the cause of it. 

Talk to me. You can scream and shout at me if you want to. I’ll take anything. Just let me know so I can fix it. Just say the words. Place all of the blame on me, I don’t care. Call me every name in the book you can think of and I will take it all. I will gladly take the fall. Just say something. I will gladly be wrong as long as we are alright.

Talk to me. Please, Ed, _Please_. Tell me what’s wrong. Don’t shut me out, Ed. Please.” 

He meant every word that came out of his mouth. He would gladly accept having Ed scream at him again. He just could not take the silence. 

Also, Roy truly did not know what else he could say that could make Edward talk to him. 

It was very faint but Edward had muttered something his breath. Roy had almost missed it and he moved in closer to Edward, putting his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He could not tell what the blond had said but he did not care. He was extremely overjoyed that Ed had finally said something, after what seemed like hours of silence to Roy. 

“What?” Roy had asked, tightening his arm around Edward’s shoulder, letting the younger boy rest his head on Roy’s chest as he kissed the younger boy’s hair. “What was that, Ed?”

“I’m not mad at you.” Ed spoke a little louder, which made Roy feel a little better but he also could not help but wonder what it is that was upsetting Ed. “I was never mad at you, Bastard. It’s just..” 

“What?” Roy leaned in to kiss Ed’s hair again. “What is it?”

Ed tried to find his voice to answer Roy but he could not seem to. The last thing Ed wants to do is anger Roy but there is no way to avoid it. Roy is going to be angry either way, he should just come out and say it. Roy deserves to know. “It’s that new secretary.” 

That got Roy’s attention. The new secretary, her name escapes Roy, he thinks it’s either Katherine or Katrina, had only been working in Central for a couple of weeks now and she appeared to be an extremely nice girl. What exactly did she do that put Ed into a bad mood?

“What do you mean, Ed? What about her?” 

“Well,” Ed said, unsure of exactly where to start, “it’s a long story.” 

He truthfully did not plan to tell Roy exactly what happened earlier in the day when he stopped by Central Command to visit Roy but at the same time, Ed feels Roy should know all about it. However, Ed did not want this to cause problems in the office for Roy by telling him. 

“I think we got time.” 

Ed sighed. “I’m not sure if you know about this but I stopped by Central today to visit you since I was in the area this afternoon and you have lunch at the same time every day. I wanted to have lunch with you today” Ed picked his head up to look at Roy. He did not know. If he had, he would have gladly spent his lunch with his love. “I asked if you were in and she said you weren’t in. You had went out with the team.” 

That’s a lie, Roy gritted his teeth. He was, in fact, still in office during his lunch. He often does work through his lunches though. Why had the secretary lied to Ed and told him Roy was out of his office when she knew damn well that he was. 

“I asked if she could tell you that I came in to see you and she said she would. But..” 

Ed’s body began to tremble under Roy’s arm and soon enough, Ed turned over so he is now facing Roy. The look on Roy’s face caught off guard. He does not look angry in the slightest bit. He looks ashamed. “She told me she knows about us and threatened me, Roy.” 

“_This thing you have going on with the Colonel.” She sneered at Ed. “It’s sick and twisted. You were twelve when you first joined the military. Has this been going on for that long? How can you think there is nothing wrong with this? You’re disgusting and so is he. He’s a pedophile.” _

_ “No, he’s no-” he tried to say but never even got the chance to finish that statement in order to defend himself or Roy. _

_ “Yes, he is!” She stopped when she realized that everyone is staring at her and Ed. “He is and you are so blind to not see what he’s doing. He’s taking advantage of you.” _

_ “That is not tru-” _

_ “Yes it is! I could ruin him. I could take this to the brass and not only get him fired for messing around with his subordinate but also sent to prison since that subordinate of his is an underage male. He will be nothing by the time I am done with him.” _

_ “No, please don-” _

_ “I won’t but on one condition,” she told him. When Ed looked at her, she continued. “Leave!” _

_ “What?” _

_ “You heard me!” She did not want to cause more of a scene than she already had. “Leave. Go back to Resembool. Go to Xing. I don’t give a damn where you go. Just leave Central and never show your face around here again.” _

“She told me that if she ever sees me in Central again, she will report you for rape and get you sent to prison.” Ed closed his eyes and rested his head on Roy’s chest. “I can’t let that happen, Roy. I just can’t.”

“Wait..” Roy feared the worst. “What are you saying, Ed?” 

“You need to become Fuhrer!” Ed told Roy. “It is something you have worked so hard to achieve for the longest time. You need to keep going.” 

“I can’t do it without you though, Ed.” He stood up in front of Ed, who just sat on the couch, and knelt down in front of his lover. _I need you._

Ed shook his head. “You’re wrong, Bastard. You don’t need me. I’m only holding you back.” 

“No!” It was the urgency in Roy’s voice that stopped Ed dead in his tracks when Roy grabbed both of his hands, holding them in between his own. “Listen to me, Ed. I can’t do it without you. I need you by my side if I am going to become fuhrer.” 

“Roy.” Ed began but stopped as he could not think of a thing to say to Roy.

“You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me in my life.” Roy told Ed while bringing both of Ed’s hands towards his lips, kissing his knuckles. “I love you and I need you if I am going to become fuhrer.”

All Ed could do is stare at Roy, whose lips were hovering inches above his skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he opened his eyes. A chuckle escaped his mouth. _ Of course. Why do I love this fool so damn much? _He asked could not help but ask himself, looking down at his lap.

“Ed.” Ed picked his head up to look at Roy. “Don’t let anything she said get to you. She doesn’t know a thing about us or how much you mean to me.” Ed could not keep the smile from appearing on his face as he looked right into his lovers eyes. “Also, please don’t stop visiting me at work, I love having you stop by and I especially love spending my lunch with you.” 

“But what about?” Ed did not even have to finish. 

“Don’t you worry about a thing.” Roy told him with a smirk on his face. “I will deal with her first thing tomorrow morning. I don’t like the way she handled this and I especially don’t appreciate hearing any of the things she said to you.” 

It was those words that would mean more to Ed than Roy would ever realize.


End file.
